The present invention relates to a document data storage system in a word processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a data protecting system at the interruption of electric service in a word processing apparatus.
Generally, in a word processing apparatus, the document data introduced from a key input panel is temporarily stored in a volatile memory such as a random access memory. The thus stored document data is transferred to an outer non-volataile memory such as a floppy disc when the memory instruction is applied from the key input panel. Accordingly, if the interruption of electric service occurs before conducting the memorizing operation into the floppy disc, the document data temporarily stored in the volatile memory disappears.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel data storage system in a word processing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data memorizing system which minimizes accidental data erasure at the interruption of electric service in a word processing apparatus.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a random access memory is included in a word processing apparatus for temporarily storing document data introduced from a keyboard panel. A floppy disc is associated with the word processing apparatus for permanently memorizing the document data which has been temporarily stored in the random access memory. A character counter is included in the word processing apparatus, which counts the input operation of characters, namely the stroke number. When the count contents of the character counter reach a predetermined value, the document data temporarily stored in the random access memory is transferred to the floppy disc.
Therefore, even when interruption of electric service occurs during the document input operation conducted through the keyboard panel, almost the entire data which has been introduced through the keyboard panel are not erased because most of the document data has been memorized in the floppy disc. When the electric service recovers, the document data memorized in the floppy disc is read out to the random access memory to continue the data input operation.